official_cube_cavernfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Confidence - The Yellow boss. in the original Cube Cavern, this boss would drop a random item and a bottleC (basically all souls from enemies in one bottle) along with a yellow heart that would allow you to increase your max hp more with a life plant. (ex. if you haven't gotten the yellow heart yet, you could only grab enough life plants up until you reach 10 max hp. but if you grab the heart, you are able to grab enough life plants until you reach 15 max hp.) The attacks are fall rock, pillar rock, throw rock, and an incomplete attack called scythe wave that would create a shock wave while the boss was attacking with throw rocks on the second phase. The boss had the same face as the player. AF Blue Boss - The fake blue boss. a copy of the yellow boss (it even has the same room) but without the unused scythe wave attack and its blue. when killed, it drops a fidget spinner. This boss was exclusive to one of the April fools events. Sadness - The Blue Boss. This boss was left unfinished due to the discontinuation of the original cube cavern. It had attacks that were unscripted and unfinished. one attack was called Shock roof that might have meant to make the player have to crouch or stay at the bottom of the room to avoid the attack. another attack was a wall beam that might’ve been like the yellow boss’ pillar rock but smaller and moved left and right instead of just forward. the boss’ outfit was unfinished but in the 9 million visits event, the finished version of the blue boss’ model would appear and text above it that would say something like “oh well, guess i wont ever be finished. Pick up this super cool item I guess.” and a foam finger would be next to the boss. the Boss’ finished outfit was a pirate. This boss had a 100% complete room. The boss would cry throughout the entire battle. Anger - The Red boss. had a 100% complete room. had only one attack that we know of called “lava2” which was probably meant to be a stream of lava that would fall on the player or rise up from the lava floor (aka “lava1”) and hurt the player and possibly break the platform that the player was standing on. the boss never had a finished outfit. The boss’ eyes were in flames representing its anger. This boss had the largest room compared to the other bosses. Envy - The Green boss. like every single boss, it had a 100% complete room. it had no attacks but it did have sound effects (2) that were possibly meant to be for the attacks. one sound effect is called “punch” which would probably mean that the boss would possibly try to punch the player. (I forgot the other sound effect’s name.) The boss had a vine like thing stuck on its face and the boss would kinda look frustrated. Determination - The Orange Boss. had a complete room. had no attacks or sound effects but it had a cage that was probably meant to fall on the player and force them to be attacked and then free’d after they suffer the attack. This boss had eyes that looked like they were closed possibly making the face a reference to Frisk’s face from Undertale (I’m not saying that because I’m obsessed with Undertale which I’m not.) Joy - The Purple boss. had a complete room even though it was empty and slightly longer than the yellow boss’ room. This boss had no attacks (not even any unfinished ones.) This boss had eye that kind of looked like Puppy eyes. Fear - The Black boss. had the same room as the yellow boss but without the neon on the pillars. It had no finished attacks just like the Purple Boss. The boss‘ face was complete static.